Bite Me!
by Lestat's Violinist
Summary: Challenge Fic: "Gimme a call if that bite goes bad." Gus' little sister comes home, bringing her new, wild haired boyfriend, too. Jessica and Shawn bond over their mutant-ness, even though Shawn isn't a mutant. Or is he? X-Men/Psych Crossover.
1. The Rules

I was issued a writing challenge by my friend. These are the rules so y'all know 'em if you wanna join or if you wanna keep track and point them out if I break 'em. If I do, PLEEEASE tell me!

_**The Rules:**_

**1** Must surround a paranormal/superpowered instance

**2** Shawn, Gus, Jules, Lassiter, the Chief, or Henry (or any cannon characters) cannot become psychic 'cause that's been done too often

**3** Can be no more than ten chapters

**4** Cannot be a one shot

**5** Must include an OFC that is completely different from any of your other OFC's

**6** Must include the a vocabulary word in each chapter (you can use each one more than once or only one in each chapter but you HAVE to use them all)

**7** The entire fic MUST, MUST, MUST be inspired by this: "Gimme a call if that bite goes bad."

**8**Cannot have written out, full-on smut

**9** OFC must have an addiction of some sort (no addiction to cupcakes or anything stupid like that)

**10** ((This is my ONE rule that I was allowed, after MUUUCH debating. I had to freaking bribe my Challenger with Chocolate Chip Dean Cookies to get this freakin' rule!)) The fic can be a crossover of _no more_ than one other movie/TV show.

Vocabulary:

**Bestial**: Beast-like in gratifying ones sensual pleasures

**Scolionophobia**: The extreme fear of school

**Ethereal**: Heavenly or celestial

**Acrimonious**: Nasty in speech and behavior

**Conceited**: egotistical

_**HAPPY WRITING!**_


	2. Jessica Likes Leather, Not Pigtails

**A/N:** _This was a challenge issued to me by my friend from school. I have the rules posted as the first chapter and anyone can join this if they want. There's no deadline so take your time but if you join please put me in you're A/N or summary to tell the other's where you got this from._

**A/N:**_ YOU HAVE TO LOOK UP THE MOTORCYCLE'S I'M TALKING ABOUT! Oh my goodNESS! They look like something out of the X-Men Universe for SURE! Aaaaaand I can never remember Mrs. Guster's name so just bear with me here. If anyone knows it pleeease tell me!_

**Vocabulary Word: **_Conceited_- Egotistical.

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own _Psych _or_ X-Men_. I wish I did, but I don't._

**Warnings:** _Sexual implications, vulgar language, violence, alcohol consumption, and drug references._

* * *

><p>Gus had never seen his mother so antsy. She was bustling around the house, trying to make it absolutely perfect. Shawn was sitting on the couch, occasionally lifting his feet so Mrs. Guster could vacuum there. Gus was just about to scold Shawn but the roaring sounds of two motorcycle engines cut off anything he was about to say. Gus frowned, Shawn grinned, and Mrs. Guster covered her ears at the sound.<p>

Thankfully, the ruckus stopped almost instantly. Unfortunately, that meant that Jessica had arrived on one of the motorcycles. Shawn grinned wider, hopped off the couch, and dragged Gus outside with him, "Jessica!" He crowed, throwing his arms around the youngest Guster. Although, she'd changed her last name when she went off to school six years ago.

She and the rest of the family hadn't exactly separated on the best of terms. The good part was that everyone was willing to try and put it all behind them. Not that it would be easy what with Jessica riding in on a motorcycle. She must have known that it would only make their mother worry, "Sup, Shawn?" She giggled, hugging Shawn back.

She shoved Shawn back, swung her leg over the side of the black and blue Dodge Tomahawk, and shouldered her bag after she put up the kickstand. A wild haired man was leaning against his silver MTT Turbine Superbike Y2K with a small smirk on his face. He looked to be around thirty. What was he doing with Jessica? Gus was confused.

Jessica sashayed (there wasn't any other word for it) over to the guy, kissed his cheek, and wrapped her hand around his (very) muscled arm, "Gus, Shawn, mother, this is Logan, my boyfriend." She smiled wide, "Logan, this is my older brother Gus, his best friend Shawn, and my mother, Lisa."

Logan shook their hands, nodding politely to Lisa, "Ma'am, nice to meet ya." Gus had the distinct feeling that he was not going to like Logan. At all. Ever. Nope. Nuh-uh. Logan gave Gus a half-nod before following Jessica and Lisa into the house, carrying his bags while Jessica carried hers. It seemed that the dislike was going to be mutual.

"Dude!" Shawn hissed, "Did you see the muscles on that guy? I bet he's strong. Maybe he's able to do things with his body, huh?" Shawn hid his grin at Gus' growing discomfort with their conversation, "Maybe he's flexible and athletic."

"Stop! No more talking like that! She's my little sister!" Gus demanded before following Shawn inside.

"Dude, did you see what she was wearing? I don't think she's the innocent little girl with pigtails anymore." Shawn countered earning a thwack on the back of his head from Shawn.

Jessica wore a pair of tight black leather shorts, a tight black spaghetti strap tank top, and a pair of black, high heeled combat boots. Her dark brown hair was cascading down her slender neck and back in swift, soft curls. Her chocolate brown eyes were lined with black kohl and her nails were painted black.

She licked her lips, her eyes were having a hard time leaving Logan's sculpted body. He was shining with sweat and his skin was kind of dirty, "So, Logan, how long have you and my daughter been dating?"

"Mo_ther_." Jessica admonished.

"No, no, it's a'right." Logan said, sounding very much un-Logan-like, "Jess and I 'ave been datin' fer righ' 'round two years."

"Oh, that's nice. Now, Jessica, why don't you show Logan to the room he and Shawn will be sharing tonight? We'll be heading off to the cabin tomorrow morning around ten so you all should get a good night's sleep."

"Cabin?" Shawn and Gus gasped at the same time.

"Yeeeah," Lisa drawled, "What's wrong with the cabin?"

"Well… we just got off a case-" Gus said.

"It was like Friday the 13th! There was this guy-" Shawn puffed.

"That was trying to kill us all and we barely managed to stop him before-" Gus whimpered.

"He could kill everyone!" Shawn finished, looking a little bit frightened.

It totally wasn't Jessica's fault when she burst into laughter. Really, it was the pathetic looks of fear and misery on Gus and Shawn's faces that sent her over the edge, "Oh… My… _Gawd_!" She laughed, gasping for breath. Logan's shoulders were shaking with laughter, at least he wasn't out right laughing at them.

That would have hurt their macho man egos.

"You- you guys actually think that matters to me? You've almost been killed- big freakin' woop! I've died before and it's not as bad as you think. I mean, it's not if you come back a few minutes later but still. We're going camping." She went off into a round of roaring laughter. Her stomach hurt from how hard she was laughing. Logan was barely managing to hold off his laughter as Jessica steered him to their bedroom. She wasn't letting her man share a room with friggin' Shawn. He'd stay with her. In her room. She was an adult after all. Twenty-one years of age. And if her parent's didn't like that then Jessica would be totally okay with getting a motel room.

Frozen. Everyone was just frozen. Jessica had died? His baby sister had been in a situation in which she was killed? By who? When? Why didn't anyone call him? Gus was furious, terrified, and shocked at all the same time. He had no idea which emotion to act on- let alone how to act on them.

His sister had died.

And then came back to life.

"What? You didn't know she was a mutant?" Shawn asked, munching on a Dorrito.

Gus gaped at his best friend, "No! Did you?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, her tattoo's were pretty obvious. Seriously, what else could 'Mutant and Proud' _mean_?" Shawn inquired, still eating those damn Dorritos.

"Our baby girl is a mutant?" Lisa squeaked out, looking rather pale.

"Uh, _yeah_." Shawn said, "Ya know, I wonder if they have pineapple flavored Dorritos." Gus felt like screaming at his friends conceitedness.


	3. Adoption

Hi! Just wanted to let y'all know that I am putting this story up for adoption! If you want it, just leave a review or a PM and I'll get back to you ASAP!


End file.
